


Someday

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy, Love, Married Life, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: A sweet little something I came up with to offset the angst and sadness we're all feeling.





	

Dawn sat in the living room working on a school project with her friend Maisey.

Barry sat at the kitchen island finishing up some work of his own. He turned around on the bar stool and looked in at the open family room behind him.

"Will you be joining us for dinner Maisey? I was gonna order some pizzas if that's cool with you guys?"

"That would be great Mr. Allen, thank you!"

"No problem. You girls let me know if you need any help with the tricky science stuff," Barry winked at his sixteen year old daughter.

"I got it dad," she smiled. "I think Maisey would agree that I'm explaining everything just fine to her."

The young teen tilted her head at her friend and teasingly stuck her tongue out.

"Dawn is practically a genius when it comes to this stuff, but thanks for the offer!" Maisey exclaimed.

"Ya, thanks dad."

"No problem," he smiled. "Cheese and pepperoni ok with you guys?"

They both nodded and dove back into their work.

Just then the door opened and Iris walked in. Barry's face lit up with an impossibly large smile.

"Hi! I was just getting ready to order some pizzas for us and these hard working girls. Sound ok?"

Iris walked over to her husband and placed a gentle hand on his chest, leaning in to kiss him.

"Sounds great baby, thank you. Hey sweetie," she said walking in to the living room and playing with her daughters soft, long curls. "Hey Maisey! Looks like you girls made a good dent in your project."

"It's coming along," Dawn replied. "How was your day mom?"

"It was ok sweetie, thanks."

Iris turned her attention back to Barry.

"Where's the boy?"

"Oh, he uh headed over to Aiden's house after soccer practice. A bunch of them were gonna work on homework together and eat dinner at his house. I told him to be home around 9."

Iris smiled.

She looked behind him on the island and saw a vase full of bright, beautiful flowers.

She walked over to them.

"Who are these for?" she said, leaning in to smell them.

"For you of course."

The smile grew on her face.

"What are they for?"

"Just because," he said rubbing his palms against his thighs.

She rounded the island and stood beside him again.

"You're too good to me Barry Allen."

He bent down and nuzzled his nose against hers before enveloping her in a deep, soft kiss.

Dawn cleared her throat from the other room, but didn't look up at her parents.

Iris smirked and gave her husband another kiss before leaving the room to change.

"Your parents are super sweet," Maisey whispered. "My dad never does stuff like that for my mom. And they both seemed so genuinely happy to see each other when your mom came home?!"

Dawn shrugged and kept working.

"Not to mention, your mom is practically a model. She has amazing style! And her hair?? I envy you and your family. You guys are like Hallmark channel perfect."

Dawn laughed and shook her head at her friend.

"Are you gonna keep working on that formula or are you too focused on trying to figure out how to get my parents to adopt you?"

Her friend gently poked at her.

"I wouldn't want them to adopt me, your brother is way too hot. You know he's always been my plan for how to make my way into your family."

Dawns face scrunched up in disgust.

"Gross!"

The friends shared a laugh.

"Speaking of...has he mentioned asking me to junior prom yet?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy through the bonds of twin-hood. Sorry Mais."

Maisey let out a sigh and the two got back to work.

\------------------

Later on after dinner had been eaten and Maisey had gone home, Iris and Dawn sat on the couch in the living room. Barry had run off to Star Labs to work on some things, which left the two West-Allen girls alone. Dawn was curled into her mothers side watching tv, while Iris typed away at an article.

"I hope I have what you and dad have someday."

"What was that sweetie?" Iris asked, pausing her hands on her keyboard.

Dawn lifted up and crossed her legs beneath her.

"I hope I have what you and dad have someday. Earlier Maisey brought up how sweet and in love you guys are and how lucky I am to be a part of such a loving, healthy family. I hadn't really thought much about it before because it's so _normal_ to me. Ya know, dad buying you or me flowers just because or you getting him tickets to see all those prominent science nerds he loves watching give speeches."

Iris smiled and laughed.

"You two really have given Donovan and me a pretty awesome home."

Iris' eyes grew slightly watery. She placed her laptop down on the coffee table and pulled her daughter back into her side.

"You are such a kind and beautiful girl and your dad and I are so blessed to have two awesome kids. My hope for both of you is that you one day find someone who makes you feel as safe and happy and loved as your dad makes me feel. Never settle for anything less than that because life is too short to not constantly feel surprised by love.

The love I share with your dad, it's always surprising me. I fall more in love with him every day."

She squeezed her arm tighter around Dawn.

"Wanna share a bowl of mint chocolate chip with me?"

Dawn's light brown curls bounced as she shook her head yes.

"Awesome," Iris said as she stood up from the couch.

Dawn laid down in the empty spot where her mom was sitting.

"I love you mama."

Iris turned her head towards the living room, her hand resting over her heart.

"I love you too baby girl."


End file.
